


Pinescone During the Third Punic War (Because Why Not?)

by Bronzeflower



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, I REGRET NOTHING, I made this for a history assignment okay, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not a direct death but an implied death, Of course i had to incorporate pinescone into a school assignment, Punic Wars, Sadness, The Author Regrets Nothing, There are probably some inaccuracies in this, Third Punic War, Wirt is writing a diary, giving up hope, it is short, losing hope, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt has a journal that he writes in. (Set during the Third Punic War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinescone During the Third Punic War (Because Why Not?)

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon any inaccuracies in this, but feel free to tell me what they are (If any). I'm probably not going to fix them, but at least you will know that I know. I just wrote this for a history assignment and decided to share it with all of you. I hope you enjoy this lovely ass thing.

Entry 1  
Dipper is tired of being confined by the area the Romans had left us when we lost the Second Punic War. He is going outside the barrier with the other soldiers to try and conquer some territory, which breaks Carthage’s treaty with Rome. I don’t have much hope that they will survive. Rome’s army is too powerful to face with our small military. Sometimes I think it would have been better if Rome had completely destroyed Carthage during the Second Punic War.

Entry 2  
Oh god. Everything is on fire. The Romans set fire to our city! I don’t know what to do. I probably shouldn’t be writing. In fact, I should be panicking and running away. I don’t know why I’m not. I guess I’m just an idiot. I hope Dipper isn’t dead.

Entry 3  
The Romans captured me and sold me into slavery. My master is kind of nice, allowing me to keep my journal to write in. I keep worrying that I’m going to mess up on something and get punished. I’ve seen people who were whipped for breaking a plate! I’ve learned some Latin. I can say that “My name is Wirt.” It is “Mi nomen est Wirt.” I miss Dipper. If he was alive he would probably be a slave, but, if not, then he is likely…

Entry 4  
I’ve lost all hope that Dipper is alive. I haven’t seen him anywhere, and he is definitely no longer in Carthage because the Romans burned Carthage to the ground and salted the earth. Dipper is dead. I’ve accepted this now. I’m still not over it. I started crying when I finally realized how true it must be. I wish I could have told Dipper that I love him one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I really need to work on my other fanfic.


End file.
